During surgical procedures, it is necessary to maintain a limb in a particular orientation. To this end, various types of holders and supports are used to orient a limb in the proper position. It is essential that the use of the holder and the obtaining of the proper orientation be as simple and reliable as possible. This is particularly true if the surgical procedure calls for the orientation of the limb to be changed during the operation. In this instance, it is critical that the limb be moved from the first orientation to the second orientation quickly, easily and accurately.